1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for enabling a user to download content (e.g., audio recordings, video recordings, software, games, news information, or any other content) to a portable player. The content may be DRM protected content or non-DRM content.
2. Discussion of the Background
Portable digital media players are popular. Typically, a user of a portable player acquires content for the player by downloading an asset (e.g., a computer file containing encoded audio and or video data) to a computer, connecting the portable player to the computer, and then transferring a copy of the asset to a storage unit of the player.
What is desired are additional systems and methods for facilitating the acquisition of content.